1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor memory device having a single input terminal to select a buffer and a method of testing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-port memory having a plurality of ports generally includes four to eight ports. Each of the ports of multi-port memory operates independently. The multi-port memory may be available for data access to a core array via a port buffer. Therefore, during a column read/write operation, port buffer address information is required. In addition, during the column read operation, the port buffer address information is required to determine a port buffer where the data from a core array may be stored. During the column write operation, the port buffer address information is required to determine a port buffer whose data may be used.
As described above, during a test mode, the multi-port memory requires a number of information pieces, such as array information and port address information. However, only one piece of information may be transmitted through a pin in the test mode, and the pin operates at low frequency. Therefore, numerous pins are required in the test mode to transmit the information, thereby decreasing an efficiency of the pins. Hence, there is a need for a semiconductor memory device and a method of testing the same that are capable of increasing the efficiency of the pin.